Rolling carts are well-known in the art. Such carts vary from inexpensive, consumer-oriented products to those carts produced for commercial or industrial use that are considerably more rugged and consequently more expensive. Such carts may be fabricated having fixed shelves and/or removable shelves and bins that can be used for storage of items carried by the cart.
Typically, these carts are formed of either steel or polymeric and/or resinous materials. The carts can include fixed or rotating casters for mobility of the cart. Some known carts include a plurality of vertically oriented stacks of bins to increase the storage accommodations of the cart.
Typically, the carts are available either in a fully assembled fashion, or in a "to-be" assembled manner. Those that must be assembled typically include numerous small parts and other hardware items that can be readily lost or misplaced while assembling the cart.
While these carts are clearly very useful for a variety of functions, they all have their drawbacks. First, carts manufactured from all steel can be quite heavy and cumbersome, and can be subject to denting, scratching, or material degradation. The plastic or polymeric carts, are less susceptible to degradation and denting or scratching, however, such carts can require additional reinforcement, for example, at corner locations, to prevent the cart from sagging or bowing at the sides.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cart that is cost effective to produce and use, that is generally lightweight, yet sufficiently strong to prevent deformation of the cart as a result of loads to which it may be subjected. Desirably, such a cart includes a work-top to permit a user to utilize the top for a variety of work functions, and for storage of items. Most desirably, such a cart is readily assembled without tools, and includes a minimal number of small hardware items that can otherwise become lost or misplaced.